McNamara, John E., Technical Aspects of Data Communication, 2nd Ed. 1982, Digital Equipment Corporation, U.S.A., pp. 110-122, describes a Cyclic Redundancy Check (CRC) function that is useful in the present invention, as described below.
Ore, Oystein, Number Theory and Its History, 1976, Gudrun Ore, U.S.A., pp. 124-129, gives a general introduction to number theory, which provides the mathematical underpinnings of the present invention.